Empty Touch
by Are We Human
Summary: Bree can still feel Rex beside her. Actually a missing scene from Chapter 4 of Complications. Warning: sexual content. [Series 2] B&R.


Sunday morning had brought with it the same, eerie feeling Bree always felt every morning when she rose to start doing whatever she had to do that day; for example, errands that had to be run, breakfast that needed to be prepared, and other things. But even now, after eight months of being gone, Rex's scent lingered everywhere around the house, in their bedroom, in the bathroom, in the kitchen.. literally everywhere. Bree couldn't remember how many times she had woken up in the dead of night feeling the same feelings; resenting the fact that she hadn't tried to fix things so much earlier in their marriage so that they could have been together for longer.

Shuddering, Bree got out of bed, and walked slowly over to the open window. She had been just about to close it when she flinched, feeling someone's presence behind her. She didn't turn around, Bree knew who it was. Bree believed that there was life after death and that Rex had never really left her. And now here he was, standing right behind her, his arms around her waist, carressing her gently.

"Rex.." Bree murmered as Rex's hands trembled as they caressed her shoulders.

"Don't say anything," Rex whispered in her ear, as Bree's hand clasped his, "I know what you've been going through. I know how hard it's been for you. I can't believe you came through this.. I was expecting you to go crazy without me. But now I can see how really strong you are, Bree."

Bree closed her eyes and smiled, but didn't turn to face him. "I know, things have been so hectic lately. But now that you're here.." The tears were glistening in her eyes, "I feel so much better," She said in a choked voice, "Oh god, Rex, please.. come back. I can't handle this without you."

"You _have _to, you know it's the only way you can keep going," Rex insisted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, Rex, I can't," Bree sobbed, "Please don't leave me again."

There was a brief silence behind her. For a moment all Bree could hear was Rex's breathing from behind her, and for the first time she turned to face him. "Please. I can't - I won't. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry about George. I'm sorry about everything, Rex, just don't do this to me -"

"Bree -" Rex began in protest, but Bree wasn't finished yet.

"No, don't tell me that you can't stay," Bree sobbed into his shoulder, her voice muffled slightly, "Please.."

"Bree.. you know I can't," Rex sighed, patting her on the back, "You know that."

"Rex - !" Bree began, breathing heavily as she pressed up against him, feeling his heartbeat against hers. She glanced up at him, and Rex's lips had suddenly captured hers, crushing down on them. They embraced untill they were gasping for air, and Bree pulled away. "You can't.."

"I have to," Rex said heavily, "I'm sorry."

Bree sighed. She knew he had to go. But he wasn't going to leave her just yet. She kissed Rex again, this time more firmly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine, but - don't go yet. Please. I need you to hold me." She said groggily, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Nodding, Rex wrapped his arms around her so tight and kissed her tenderly. Then, in a flash, he had lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, where he let her down and began kissing her again. Bree kissed him back eagerly and began to impatiently pull at his shirt. Rex kissed Bree's neck whilst he lifted off her blouse and bra. When the two of them were naked, Bree pressed herself up against him and Rex entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her. An orgasm surging through her body, Bree moaned as Rex's thrusts came harder untill finally, exhausted, Rex let go and collapsed beside her. Also exhausted, Bree rolled over and kissed him again, then pulled away to gaze at him lovingly.

"I love you so much, Rex," She said, tears pouring down her cheeks, "And I - wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I.." Rex murmered sadly, caressing her cheek slowly, "I'll miss you. So much."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Bree sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

It was then that Bree awoke, sweating and gasping for breath. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and knew that she had once again been tricked. But it had seemed so real.. and though he was gone, though he would never be coming back, Bree could still feel her husband Rex right beside her.


End file.
